


Le Coeur de la Petite Etoile

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Nanny Ashtoreth tells Warlock a bedtime story, about the stars, cute!, little warlock, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Summary: Nanny Ashteroth tells young Warlock a story about a Little star's journey to find a friend.





	Le Coeur de la Petite Etoile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haylellujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylellujah/gifts).

**Once upon a time a star was born. **

It was a small, young star - yellow and orange, a little red and white, occasionally some blue flickered in it’s core. It had a soft light, and a warmth not many other stars had. But what really made this little star special was the fact that it had a heart. It was placed deep in its core, protected by fire and flame, and warmed by heat and pressure. This little heart beat rhythmically within the little star. It created its own music to fill the silence of space. And for a while, that was enough. 

  
  


But one day that little heart began to ache. The little star didn’t understand why its heart hurt so bad, so it decided to ask its heart.

“Heart,” the little star asked, “why do you hurt so?”

“I hurt,” the little heart replied, “because I am lonely.”

“Why are you lonely? We can see all of our brothers and sisters from here.”

“Because there are no other hearts to talk to.”

“Then I will find another heart.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Maybe one of our siblings does! I will ask them!”

And so the little star, with a mission in its heart, began to move. 

  
  


It traveled for a long time, until it came upon one of its sisters - a red giant! 

“Sister star,” the little star called, “do you have a heart?”

“I do not,” Sister star replied, “because stars were not made with hearts.”

“I have a heart!” The little star showed her its heart, proudly.

“Then you are not a star,” Sister star said.

“Then what am I?”

“I do not know.”

“Do you know how to find a heart?”

“To find what should not exist,” Sister star said, “you must travel to a place that should not exist.”

“Thank you!” Little star called out as it began to move on. It knew now, where it needed to go, but it did not know how to get there.  _ But _ , thought the little star,  _ if one of my siblings knows, maybe the others do too _ ! And so it kept going, for a really really long time, until it came upon another star. 

  
  


Brother star was a white dwarf. 

“Brother star,” the little star asked, “do you know how to get to the place that should not exist?”

“If it should not exist, little star,” Brother star advised, “then it does not exist. You cannot find it.”

“I’m trying to find another heart, Brother star.”

“Stars do not have hearts, Little star. You will not find one here.”

“Then I will keep looking,” Little star said with determination. 

“I wish you luck, Little star,” Brother star said as the little star moved on. 

  
  


Little star was starting to worry it would never find another heart. 

“I’m sorry, heart,” it said, “I don’t think another heart like you exists.”

“Its okay, little star,” the little heart said, “I just need a friend.”

“Then I will find us a friend.”

And so the little star began a new mission, to find a friend. It travelled for a really, really, really long time, until it met another star. 

  
  


This star was big and yellow, and it had small little rocks and things surrounding it. Little star really like it here. 

“Hello,” the little star said, “I am Little star - can we be friends?”

“Go away Little star!” The Big star called. “Your fire is burning my planets!”

“I’m sorry!” Little star apologized and it quickly left.  _ Well that star was mean _ , the little star thought,  _ I wouldn’t want to be their friend anyway _ ! And so Little star kept searching for a friend. But - oh no! - the little star had left Big star too quickly and Little star was now moving too fast! And it was approaching another star!

  
  


“Look out!” Little star called as it crashed into another star.

“Watch where you’re going!” The other star called out, angry, and pushed the little star away. 

“I’m sorry!” Little star called back, as it was pushed back out into space. The little star tried really hard to regain control, but it was still moving too fast! And another star was approaching again!

  
  


“Catch me!” Little star called out. 

“I cannot!” The star said. “I must hold on to my asteroids!”

“I need to slow down!”

“I cannot help you, Little star, I’m sorry!”

The little star sped past the other star, and saw the beautiful asteroid field they were working on. It wished it could build something like that one day. 

  
  


The little star kept going- calling out to other stars as it passed for help or to watch out, and all the stars telling it that they cannot help, or sending the little star away. It bounced against one star, and then another, and another. Each time it slowed down a little bit more, but each time it also made another star very angry. The little star was at a loss for what to do. It could not find a heart, and it could not find a friend. Everywhere it went it was sent away. The other stars were too busy, or mad, or the little star had damaged something. It started to think it couldn’t do anything right. 

  
  


The little star was drifting slowly through space when it suddenly bumped into something! Another star! A beautiful star! This star had blue and white fire, with purple too.

“I’m sorry…” the little star said, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” the other star said.

“You’re not?” The little star was surprised. All the other stars had been very mad!

“No, I’m not mad.” 

“Oh, well I’m Little star, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello Little star, I’m Le Cœur Chéri. What are you doing out here?”

“I was looking for a heart, but Sister star said I had to find a place that should not exist. Then Brother star said that place did not exist at all, so I started looking for a friend. But everyone I met didn’t want a friend, or was really mean and I didn’t want to be their friend. So now I’m here, and I think I just want to go home, but I got lost and I don’t know where my home is anymore.”

“Wow, Little star,” Chéri said, “you sound very lonely.”

“I am…” Little star admitted.

“I’m lonely too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. If you want… um… you can stay here with me.”

“Really?!” The little star was so surprised. Maybe it had finally found a friend!

“Really! I like you, and I want to be friends!”

“I want to be friends too!”

“Then stay!”

“Okay, I’ll stay!” The little star was so excited, it had never had a friend before. “Can I share something with you?”

“Of course! That’s what friends are for!” 

“I have a heart!” The little star showed Chéri its little heart and as it did Chéri began to glow really bright with excitement. 

“I do too!!” Chéri exclaimed, showing the little star their heart too. 

“Wow!”

“I know!”

“But Sister star said…”

“We must be in a place that should not exist.”

“Then let’s stay here, so we can always exist together!”

“Promise you’ll never leave me, Little star?”

“I promise I’ll never leave you, Chéri.”

“Then I promise to never leave you either!”

  
  


And so the little star and Chéri stayed together. You can still find them in the night sky today if you look really really hard. It is tricky though. You see, their hearts have fallen in love, and they now orbit each other so close that from afar they are often mistaken for a single star. Many scientists say they should not be able to exist that close without exploding, but that’s their secret - they live in a place that should not exist, which means they can exist however they want for the rest of time. And that is exactly what they plan on doing.

  
  


This was the story of how a little star became known as Alpha Centauri.

* * *


End file.
